17 September 1993 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-09-17 ; Comments * * Tracklisting *Honcho Overload: Stun (album - Smiles For Everyone) Mud MUD CD 001 *''A Star Trek theme to begin the show....'' *Leonard Nimoy: Proud Mary (album - Highly Illogical) Rev-o-la CREV 017CD *''As with last year's William Shatner re-release John can't quite get his head around the phenomenon, he muses that both must regret their recordings but perhaps they don't...'' *Collapsed Lung: First And Sixth (12" - Chainsaw Wedgie EP) Deceptive BLUFF 002 *Ivory Jackson: I'm A Country Boy (CD compilation - Bayou Blues Blasters) Ace *Boyracer: No Fuel (7" - Naked) A Turntable Friend TURN 14 *Curve: Men Are From Mars Women Are From Venus (album - Cuckoo) Anxious ANXLP 81 *Invaders: Untitled (split 12" with Concrete Pain - Cold Blooded Split E.P. # 2) Super Special Corps SS 8 *''John has to play the start of the next track from the above as he has failed to cue up the next record. He then tells how angry he had been with Nirvana's record company for sending a new record of theirs to another DJ on Radio One not noted for her love of such music when he had been playing their stuff for two years earlier than anyone else - the result being that he is amongst the first to receive their new album.'' *Nirvana: Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge On Seattle (album - In Utero) Geffen GEF 24536 *La Nouvelle Generation: Mata Bisi *Headcrash: Filter (album - Scapegoat) Zoth Ommog ZOT 27 CD *Fall: City Hobgoblins (b/w 7" - How I Wrote Elastic Man) Rough Trade RT 048 *Optica: Energy Voyage (12" - Visions Of Zxylon EP) Kinetix Recordings KINT 10 *Maloko: In The Midnight Hour *Slant 6: What Kind Of Monster Are You? (7") Dischord DIS85V *Simon Joyner: The Pseudonym Song (album - Room Temperature) One Hour OH-006 *Antoine: Le Match De Football (Love Is Like A Football Game) (v/a album - Bend It! 93 - Soccer Boppers... Pop Explosion... Football Style...) Exotica pelé 5c *Deezal Electric: Moth (v/a album - Project II Trance) Dragonfly BFLLP 4 *Sandy Duncan's Eye: Long Flat Pussy (7") Sub Pop SP 231 *Hater: Circles (7") Sub Pop SP 233 *Red Red Meat: Flank (7") Sub Pop SP 232 *Ninja Man: Hard Core Loving *Dick Dale: Nitro (album - Tribal Thunder) Hightone HCD 8046 *''surprisingly lukewarm response by John to Dick's new album bearing in mind how much he came round later '' *21st Century Boy: The Acid Anthem (v/a 12" - Hardcore Trax Vol II) Overdrive OVER 034-12 *Rig: Warthole (7") Unclean UR-018 *Nirvana: Scentless Apprentice (album - In Utero) Geffen GEF 24536 *CJ Bolland: Camargue (Galaxy Mix) (12" - Camargue (The Remixes)) R&S RS 93022 *Symbols: Last Rose Of Summer (v/a album - Old Town Doowop Vol 1) *Unrest: unknown *''tape runs out'' File ;Name *Dat_033_JP_BFBS-930910+930917.mp3 * ;Length *03:57:05 (from 1:58:27) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes